Fixing What Is Broken Version 2,0
by Shadow Weaver and Ikira
Summary: When someone from the past comes to hunt Yami down, something terrible happenes to him. What's Yugi going to do without his help? This version has no Ikira, for those who thought she didn't belong. Enjoy!


Fixing What is Broken   
  
Disclaimer: Insert funny disclaimer here.  
  
Notes: Well, I've had a few people tell me that they think Ikira doesn't belong, and I agree. Therefore, this revision serves as both a fic for my birthday (May 6), and a fic for before I move to my new house. Hope you like it. (Just to note, this story isn't completely changed. I'm pretty much only removing Ikira, and putting in the fight scene from Memories of the Past, so Yaoi haters don't have to read it to understand.)  
  
//...// Is Yami speaking mentally  
  
/.../ Is Yugi speaking mentally  
  
(...) Is thoughts  
  
Yugi sat on the edge of the bed, trembling. His grip on the bed sheets was so tight his knuckles were white. He started to shake harder, letting a small sob pass through his lips. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop the tears, but to no avail. They started running down his cheeks and onto his PJ's.  
  
//Yugi?// Yugi sobbed harder, barely hearing the mental voice. He was scared and so lonely. //Yugi!// Yami called again, trying to go into his other's soul room. He gave up after a few seconds, and appeared next to the small boy.  
  
"Yugi...what's wrong?" The Game King asked, wrapping his Aibou in a gentle hug. Yugi was shaking so hard that Yami was having a hard time holding him. Yugi sniffed loudly.  
  
"I was having a really bad dream. In it, I was running and running, but I couldn't tell what I was running from." Yugi shuddered. Yami gave him a reassuring squeeze, so he continued, "I was so scarred that I was getting ready to call on you when I realized I wasn't wearing the Millennium Puzzle. That's when I started falling."  
  
Yami looked down at the boy who had fallen silent. "Was that it?" he asked. Yugi shook his head. He took a deep breath and went on.  
  
"I kept falling and falling, like I'd never stop." His tears started all over. "But that's not the worst part. After that, I found myself in a huge maze. I knew I had to get out, to the end really badly, but I didn't know why. I kept running all over again. Finally, I got to the end and," another sob, "I found you sitting there. I...You were just...staring. You had no... expression, no...spark in your eyes. It was like you.didn't have...a soul. All I found was the Millennium Puzzle broken. You had the large piece around your neck. I tried to put it back together, but nothing worked! You were gone!"  
  
Yugi buried his face into his darker self's chest and cried. Yami started rubbing the crying boy's back in small circles, but his mind was elsewhere. (What kind of dream was that? Poor Yugi, no wonder he woke up screaming. But...what does it mean?)  
  
The two boys rested like that for a while. Finally, Yugi stopped crying. He looked up at Yami with his tear-stained cheeks and clear amethyst eyes, sniffing slightly.  
  
"Thanks Yami" he whispered, resting his head back on the Pharaoh's shoulder. Yami smiled, then re-merged with the boy. //No Problem// Yugi smiled, but quickly frowned when his alarm clock went off. He groaned, then flopped back down on the pillow. He pressed the snooze button, and was asleep in moments.  
  
Yami chuckled. He quickly took over the body. (Can't be late today, not after what happened yesterday!) Yami shuddered. Like he wanted to remember that. He dashed around the room, throwing on some clothes, brushing his hair, then ran downstairs. Grandpa was all ready with breakfast. Yami could smell the waffles from the hall.  
  
"My boy Yugi up on time? It must be the end of the world!" Grandpa joked. He knew about Yami so he wasn't surprised to see him, "Did Yugi have a bad sleep?"  
  
Yami smiled at the old man, then nodded sadly, "Unfortunately, yes. He had a pretty bad nightmare, but he's okay now."  
  
Grandpa didn't need to know anymore, "Well, I guess he misses out on breakfast then!"  
  
Yami ate quickly, then charged upstairs to brush his teeth. When he was done, he walked into Yugi's room and picked up his schoolbooks. Then he put them in the backpack by the door. He walked downstairs, said goodbye to Grandpa, then left for school.  
  
Halfway there, Yami woke Yugi up and turned the body over to him. Yugi was surprised that Yami had done something like get him ready for school, but he couldn't think about it too long before he got to school.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Yugi!" Joey called, "Over Here!" Yugi slowly plodded over, still a little tired from that morning. He carried his lunch bag over to his friends. When he got there, he plopped down next to Tristan.  
  
"Hey guys. How's i-" he was cut off by a yawn, "it goin?" Joey laughed, "You sure you're awake?" Yugi smiled sleepily, completely out of it.  
  
"Yugi," Tea interrupted, "We were just talking about the test on Friday, and we've decided that we're going to go to the library after school to do a study group. Would you like to join us?" she looked at the boys, who were nodding. Yugi smiled.  
  
"Sure thing Tea, I'm just going to be a bit late. I fell asleep in class so I have a detention to serve."  
  
Tea sighed, " Oh Yugi. Fine, we'll wait."  
  
"Perfect!" Joey shouted, startling a few girls at the table next to theirs, "See you all there!"  
  
* * *  
  
(OW! Man, I wonder what got Mr. Balder in such a fit. Jeez, it's not like I tried to start the garbage on fire.) Yugi winced, rubbing his hand. Stupid teacher, making him write all those lines! Sighing, Yugi's mouth turned up into a smile. He wouldn't let that get him down. He had just finished detention. It had been a lot shorter than usual, only about fifteen minutes. Now, he was on his way to the Library.  
  
Suddenly, a hand shot out from the alley beside him. A rough grip jerked him backwards and into the wall. Yugi cried out as he was winded from impact. He slumped down the wall to lye against it, panting.  
  
"Well, well, well. What have's we here?" Yugi looked up at the man. He had brown hair and black eyes. Yugi shrank back in fear. The man laughed.  
  
"What, you's is scarred of ol' Sam McGreggor? You's a beut, for a youngin lad. Aye, that's be fer sure," the man eyed Yugi all over. The small boy blushed, inching away from the obviously insane man. (Someone help me!) He screamed in his mind. In his panic haze, he completely forgot to call on Yami.  
  
" 'Tis a shame such a wee lad is wasted, eh? O course, me could be a good lad meself, an' be the lad's. Aye, tha's wha I be doin!" Yugi tried to melt into the wall as Sam came closer.  
  
Suddenly, Yami appeared beside Sam. "Back away from the boy," he hissed. Sam stepped back, surprised at the appearance of the Game King. Yami walked over to his Aibou, "Are you alright?" He paused a moment for Yugi to nod, "Good. Now, listen to me Yugi. I want you to go. Run somewhere, anywhere. I don't want you here. Not now."  
  
Yugi starred at his dark self in horror. Leave? Now? Yugi winced as he had a flashback to his nightmare. But one look from his darker counterpart stopped all protests in their tracks. Yugi sighed, then nodded. He slowly stood and walked to the end of the alley. He turned around to look one last time at his protector, then ran.  
  
Yami watched him go, then turned to Sam. Except Sam wasn't there. Instead a man wearing Egyptian robes and jewelry stood in his place. The man's eyes glowed a cold blue.  
  
"Well Kaju," Yami said, smirking " I must say, I am impressed. Your hatred for me was so great that you actually managed to live this long, just so you could fight me again. If I remember correctly, our last battle did not go well for you."  
  
Kaju glared, "Shut up. Things are different now. Let's just begin."  
  
* * *  
  
Yami turned to the tall man that was known as Kaju in Egypt. His hair was now short, compared to the length it was before. His cold blue eyes, though, hadn't changed in the slightest. They both concealed a dark evil and huge weakness, which Kaju was known to have. He was taller now, and his robes were less elaborate. The small amount of jewelry on his body Yami recognized to be his own. This traitorous man was both a murderer and a thief, the slimy bastard. The Game King fought to keep a straight face, instead of it curling in disgust. What a vile creature Kaju was.  
  
"Well, are you ready this time?" the dark boy smirked. Kaju growled, but didn't do much more then that, "Good. Let's begin," and with that, Yami jumped up and headed for Kaju's face, feet-first. The man looked up in surprise. This game was for magic, not physical attacks! He barely managed to side step the former pharaoh's kick, but he used the boy's landing time as an opportunity to charge up a lightning attack spell. With a cry he tossed it at the child king. Yet he was completely shocked when Yami only hissed slightly when it impacted. That spell should have killed the brat instantly!  
  
"Surprised?" Yami whispered, smirking at the shock plain on Kaju's face, "Well maybe you forgot that I was trapped in that darkness for a Millennia. In other words, I had plenty of time to practice my magic and spells," As he explained his sudden ability to play The Game of Life and Death, he charged some dark energy in his hands. He waited until Kaju was completely open, and let it go. The former priest didn't even know what hit him. He was screaming before he realized he was in pain. Yami smirked again, soon laughing cruelly in the older man's face.  
  
"You aren't the only one who can play dirty, fool!" the dark boy hissed, picking his former employee by the hair. The said man squealed and squirmed in his grasp, "See what you've made me? Are you afraid yet?" Yami pulled his prisoner a little higher, then kicked him in the gut, sending him flying into the alley wall. Then, the Game King sauntered over, like a wolf that knew the prey was finished. But just before he reached him, the 'prey' released a ball of blue fire right at the predator's face. Yami cried out in surprise and put his hands up to block the flames. Luckily he wasn't burned that badly, and he glared at the man below him. Except he wasn't there any more.  
  
"Up here!" Kaju shouted from above, and before anyone could move, he fired a charged lightning attack right at the Millennium Puzzle. Yami screamed as the puzzle shook violently. He fell to the ground, shuddering from the power shock that ran through his body. As he kneeled on the alley floor, panting for breath, he noticed something that made his heart freeze. The Millennium Puzzle was about to fall apart. (Looks like I'm going to have to finish this quickly then.) He thought to himself.  
  
Yami grimaced and turned back to Kaju. From the looks of it, he had put his all into that last spell and was all worn out. The Game King forced a smirk onto his face and declared, "You seem to be lacking in the energy department. And in this game, that means the end," Kaju looked at him in horror, "Guess what? You Lose!" Then Yami used the last of his strength to call upon the power inside of him to destroy Kaju's soul. The evil man let out a high, inhuman scream, then disappeared forever, finally defeated. Yami smirked, then collapsed against the alley wall.  
  
(I'm sorry Yugi. I let you down. I hope you won't be too hurt by this, and that the others will be able to take care of you. Goodbye Aibou.) Yami sighed, satisfied, then he leaned his head back against the wall. That was all it took. As that final movement jarred the delicately held-together puzzle, Yami's world exploded into a hundred golden pieces.  
  
* * *  
  
Yugi was running as fast as he could, not even apologizing when he knocked people over. He didn't even know where he was going, just that he was running away from, from.  
  
Yugi stopped very suddenly. He realized that he didn't know what he was running from, just like in the dream! He knew that it was just a dream, but what if...what if it came true. He looked down and he felt his heart stop.  
  
The Millennium Puzzle was gone! Yugi looked around franticly, praying that he had just dropped it now. People were starting to give him weird looks as he searched for his treasure.  
  
Finally, when he had looked for a minute or two, he remembered. The strap that held the Puzzle was brand new! It wouldn't just snap like that! Besides, he would notice it falling. Yugi's insides suddenly felt ice cold. That meant that something happened to Yami! Yugi turned around and headed back the way he came.  
  
He had been running for a few minutes when he noticed he was completely lost. He couldn't remember where Yami was! Yugi felt like he was going to cry. He hadn't realized he had run so far. He had no idea where he was going.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself. (Come on, Yugi! Get a hold of yourself! Now, what would Yami do in a situation like this?) Then it came to him. (Of course! Even if the puzzle is gone, we should have a connection of some sort, especially after all we've been through together! I'll just follow it to him!)  
  
He stopped, and stood still. Reaching out into his subconscious, he felt around for that special place Yami had within him. The moment he found it, he knew. His eyes snapped open, and he raced down the street, locked onto his target. Soon he found himself in one of the larger alleys.  
  
And there was Yami.  
  
He was sitting exactly like in Yugi's dream. The pieces of the Millennium Puzzle were scattered around him; none still attached to another. Yugi ran forward. "Yami!" he cried, "Yami! What happened? Please! Talk to me Yami!" Yugi collapsed against the unmoving boy. He listened for breathing, a heartbeat, anything! He sobbed as nothing was heard.  
  
He looked around his fallen friend, to the pieces scattered around him. Yugi picked them up them gently and counted them to make sure they were all there. When he finished, he saw that one was missing, not including the one around Yami's neck. The lighter side looked around for the piece with a teary gaze, but he couldn't find it. He griped Yami's hand, as if to say sorry, and then found the missing piece clutched in his other's hand. He picked it up.  
  
"Alright, I have all the pieces, now what do I do?" Yugi asked himself bitterly. He looked around for some kind of message, sign, anything! Yugi soon found his eyes glued to a short sentence written on the alley wall in red paint: 'When there is a problem, fix it'  
  
"You want me to rebuild the Millennium Puzzle?" he asked the sky. Yugi barked out a harsh laugh, "It won't work. Everything else in my dream has come true so far, so I know that putting the puzzle back together is out of the question," Yugi smirked at the ground, miserable, "All I want is Yami back, but I know it won't happen."  
  
Sighing, Yugi dumped all the puzzle pieces into his pocket, then stood. Then he bent over a struggled to get Yami onto his back. It was hard because not only was Yami taller, but also Yugi didn't want to hurt him any more than he already was. Finally he got Yami over his back and headed back to the street.  
  
* * *  
  
"Yugi!" Grandpa cried when his grandson walked into the Turtle Game Shop. Yugi's jacket was ripped and dirty, and there was dirt all over his skin from the alley. Yami looked even worse, with burns all over his skin. He walked in and was suddenly swarmed by concerned friends. It almost made him drop Yami.  
  
"Yugi, what happened?" "Where were you?" "What's wrong with Yami?" "Where's the Millennium Puzzle?" eventually, Yugi couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"ALRIGHT!" his friends fell silent, "Thank you. Look," he glared at them, "I got attacked. All over the city. The Millennium Puzzle was broken. In my pocket." Grandpa looked horrified as Yugi answered the questions. He walked forward.  
  
"Yugi, will you be alright?" Yugi sighed and looked back at over his shoulder at Yami. Sighing, he turned back to his friends.  
  
"I don't know." Then he walked upstairs, With the Game King still slung over his shoulders  
  
* * *  
  
Grandpa walked up the stairs. He knocked on the door that led to his grandson's room, then let himself in. Before him was a heartbreaking sight. Yugi was kneeling by the bed, his face buried in Yami's chest. The lighter child was crying hard, sobbing and shaking. Grandpa sighed, seeing the broken puzzle on the floor. Only two or three pieces were put together. The poor boy had been at it all night. Grandpa slowly turned and went to get the worker something to eat.  
  
(I'm so sorry Yami. I failed you. You've never let me down before, and now, the one time you need help, I can't do anything. I'm so sorry!) Yugi cried harder. But as he reached out to grip onto Yami's shirt, the puzzle piece that Yami still had around his neck fell over and bumped gently against his hand. Frowning through his tears, he remembered that the puzzle had been a lot easier to build when you started working on this piece. Yugi looked up at Yami's frozen face and nodded to himself. If he wanted to fix the puzzle to get his Dark self back, he would need that piece. Then, before his courage failed him, he yanked the last connection that Yami had to the real world off his neck. There was a bright flash, then Yami disappeared.  
  
Yugi quickly took the piece he had just taken from Yami in one hand and another piece from the floor in the other. Then he guided his hands together until the two pieces clicked together. Yugi looked up at the bed, which was now empty.  
  
"Don't worry Yami. I won't let a stupid dream scare me off. I'm going to get you back!" Yugi nodded to himself, then looked down for the next piece of the puzzle.  
  
That night, Yugi looked down at the almost finished puzzle. (Six more pieces, just six more) but Yugi couldn't remember which went where. He looked over at the bed, where Yami had lain when he was still in the physical world. Yugi wanted to cry again, but he wouldn't, so he turned to look outside.  
  
The moon was just waxing, so he had enough light to see by. Yugi remembered that just about a week ago, he had woken up screaming because of a nightmare that was now coming true. He then remembered how he had gone camping with Joey that one time, and a bear had almost eaten the blonde. Yugi giggled in spite of himself. He took a stroll down memory lane for a little while, until he came to the time he put the Millennium Puzzle together. He didn't even realize that as he remembered putting the puzzle together, he was actually doing just that in real life.  
  
Yugi was shocked out of his thoughts when he cut himself when he put the last piece in place. He yelped and dropped the finally finished puzzle. He watched on horror as the puzzle headed for the floor, knowing it would shatter on impact. But it never reached the ground. Yami suddenly appeared below it and caught it right above his face. Both halves were breathing hard. All was silent for about three seconds. Then Yugi glomped the taller boy.  
  
"Yami!" He squealed, squeezing his darker half with all his strength. He only stopped when Yami started to choke. "Oops! Sorry Yami!" he backed off and looked at his friend that had been gone for so long.  
  
"It's fine, Aibou," Yami smiled while rubbing his neck, "I am glad that you are alright. Thank you, my friend," Yugi's smile grew larger. He hugged Yami again, only more gently. Both felt so safe in each other's arms. Yami smiled even larger, then kissed the top of Yugi's head.  
  
"I love you, my light," Yami whispered. Yugi grinned into Yami's shirt, so happy his other was back. "I love you too, Yami," and they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
* * *  
  
Well, I hope this was a bit better then the last at the least. Enjoy. 


End file.
